


The Legend of Jun and Shen

by WindyOakes



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Conflict, Decisions, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Earthbending & Earthbenders, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff and Angst, Future, Internal Conflict, Sad, Sisters, Souls, Tragedy, Twins, Villains, Waterbending & Waterbenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOakes/pseuds/WindyOakes
Summary: The Avatar's soul is split between two people. Twins. One born with the ability to waterbend and firebend. The other able to airbend and earthbend. How will their differences and the instability of their soul change their stories for the better or the worse? How will they overcome their limitations and boundaries?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	The Legend of Jun and Shen

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooohhh. I am so excited for this. I couldn't stop thinking about it so I had to make it a reality! Hope you like the work and yes I am still working on other things as well! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

It took him a while, but Aang finally found Katara holed up in the Fire Nation’s vast library. Books were stacked all around her and the candle she set on the desk was nearly to its end. As he took in the scene, he wondered what had her so captivated that she skipped out on that night’s dessert. It was her favorite, as well. That special cake with all the chocolate inside of it. Ever since she’d been to the Fire Nation, she’d been eating it nonstop and for her to skip out was just unusual. Now that he thought back to dinner that night, Uncle Iroh also had some interesting things to tell her and that made it even more strange she’d skipped. She was usually all ears when it came to Uncle Iroh. 

He walked up behind her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. She tensed a little bit but softened as soon as she knew it was him. He rested his head on her shoulder, reading the parts of the book held in her hands that he could see. The handwriting on the page was fancy though it was a little rough around the edges as if the person writing hadn’t grown up in royalty or learning how to write the noble’s way. And though the words were understandable enough, due to age he could barely make out some of the sentences. It made him wonder how Ozai and every other fire lord valued history. Probably not a lot except for their own, he thought. 

“What has you so captivated, Katara?” he asked, “You’re typically not the one to skip dessert. Especially when it’s your favorite.” 

Katara flipped to another page and started to intently read again. “There was something that interested me about today’s meeting.” She said, her focus still on the words, “It was about that one Avatar, what was her name?” 

Aang thought back to the meeting. There were so many Avatars’ names mentioned that it was hard to remember. He remembered talking about several of them that he knew right of that bat. Kyoshi, Roku, Kuruk. However, he did remember one that stood out he had never heard of before. “Wasn’t it…Jun?” he asked rubbing his eyes slightly. 

“Yes, Jun!” Katara said. Aang could practically see the smile on her face in the warm candlelight though he couldn’t see her face. It made him smile in return. “I hadn’t heard of her before, so I wanted to do some research before we sat in on the next meeting.” Katara said instantly gaining Aang’s attention again, “I found out a lot. Did you know the avatar soul could manifest in two people?” 

Aang stood up fast and went around to look at Katara’s face. Confusion was deeply set in his eyes along with a bit of concern. When he saw Katara’s face, he noticed deep bags formed under her eyes from studying all day and she had a sleepy smile on her face. “What?” he asked, “That should be impossible! Shouldn’t it be?” 

Katara laughed. “I mean I suppose it should be, but she had a twin and it manifested in him as well.” Katara said, “I’ve read as much in the diaries she wrote preserved here in the Fire Nation. However, she seems to dance around what happened to her twin and that’s why I brought out the history books as well. Even if they are dirtied with Fire Nation propaganda.” Aang was trying to boggle his mind for a possible answer to this phenomenon when she gently patted the seat next to her and gave him a loving smile. “Let’s start from the beginning.” She said. 

As soon as he sat down she pulled out medium sized, powder blue book and began to read. 

“We knew from the very beginning we were…different to say the least….”


End file.
